bigtimerushfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24/Seven
|} 24/Seven - to trzeci studyjny album amerykańskiego boysbandu Big Time Rush. Produkcja albumu rozpoczęła się w styczniu i lutym 2012 r. i zakończyła się w marca 2013 r. Według Big Time Rush, album może zostać wydany pod koniec wiosny lub na początku lata, aby dać fanom wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby nauczyć się piosenek na wakacje. W 2013 MTV Movie Awards, Carlos ogłosił, że album ukaże się gdzieś w czerwcu 2013 roku. Album będzie można kupić w przedsprzedaży w dniu 30 kwietnia 2013 roku. Lista utworów i data premiery albumu (11 czerwca 2013) zostały ujawnione w dniu 29 kwietnia 2013 r. Nazwa Nazwa albumu została ujawniona między nutami z chłopakami w wywiadach i swoich tweetów, które doprowadziły do wielu plotek, stwierdzając, że album ma się nazywać "24/Seven". Chłopaki oficjalnie ogłosili nazwę albumu w dniu 15 kwietnia 2013 r. na Cambio's Live Chat. Również 8 kwietnia 2013 r., Kendall, James i Logan pojawili się w programie "Jojo on the Radio". Jojo Wright poprosił ich o nazwę albumu, a faceci nie wymienili nazwy albumu, Jojo powtarzał, 24/7, w rozmowie z nimi. Biorąc pod uwagę, wskazówkę, że album nazywa 24/Seven. Produkcja Kendall ujawnił, że nagrali ponad 40-50 nowych utworów i 12-20 utworów z dwóch poprzednich albumów, BTR i Elevate, ale że będą musieli ograniczyć je do albumu. Lista utworów Począwszy od 26 kwietnia 2013 r., Big Time Rush zaczął uwalniać zdjęcia do różnych piosenek na płycie za pomocą Instagramu i Google Plus. Zespół ujawnił listę utworów na tym albumie 29 kwietnia 2013 r., na magazynie Entertainment Weekly. #24/Seven #Like Nobody's Around #Get Up #Song For You (feat. Karmin) #Run Wild #Crazy For U #Picture This #Confetti Falling #Amazing #We Are #Love Me Again #Just Getting Started #Untouchable #Lost in Love (ft. Jake Miller) #Na Na Na Inne piosenki Te utwory zostały ujawnione lub wyciekły. Wskazówka: Kendall wykazał, że mają ponad 40 utworów, więc końcowy utwór może być zupełnie inny. #Words Mean Nothing #Blink #Featuring You #Falling Apart #Cruise Control #As Long As I Believe #Young Love #My Song For You #Anything #Worldwide (Hiszpańska wersja) #She Drives #Shot in the Dark to piosenka, która była w show w latach 2009-2010. Utwór może być napisany dla pierwszego albumu, lecz dopiero 21 lutego 2013 pełna wersja piosenki została wypuszczona. #Do It All Again #Next Step #Tonight is a Fairytale #Don't Stop #It Is What It Is #Rich Girl #First Time #Everyday Girl #Redlight Greenlight Piosenki "Like Nobody's Around został wydany jako pierwszy singiel albumu w dniu 23 marca 2013 r. Teledysk daje hołd ostatnich boysbandów jak Jackson 5, Backstreet Boys i NSYNC. Promocyjne single *Confetti Falling *Lost in Love - w dniu 14 czerwca 2013 piosenka ta dostała ponad 1500 głosów i debiuty na pierwszym miejscu w # Hot4At4 w Kiss 985 Buffalo. Jaki jest twój ulubiony utwór z albumu 24/Seven? 24/Seven Like Nobody's Around Lost in Love Get Up Song For You Na Na Na Confetti Falling Run Wild Amazing We Are Crazy For U Untouchable Picture This Just Getting Started Love Me Again en:24/Seven Kategoria:Albumy